Amerie Lyn
Amerie Lyn (リン・アメリー Rin Amerii) is a youth living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. A young prodigy with a dark history in divination, Amerie was sent to Kōwan after her uncle, Mohammed Avdol, recommended her to attend high school in the city in the hopes of helping her through vicarious bullying and her encroaching Stand, Red Eye, that was beginning to cause narcolepsy and weakness in her. She is the staunch defender of the convenience store, Roundabout, and carries with her a dark reputation of actively starting fights in the past around her homestay. She's now enrolled in Tsutsuji Academy in a last ditch effort to save herself from her destructive Stand and fear of her own predictions. She is played by Roseleine. Appearance Amerie has dark skin wih slighty red undertone and light, very curly pinkish hair. It's long enough to reach mid-back. She has a soft-edged face and athletic build with more 'compact' muscle definition. Much like a big cat. The most of her definition lies with her long legs, giving her a look that sits between pear and hourglass. Her school uniform is worn with little care for code, with the jacket tied around her waist with her shirt untucked, giving added cover to her over-knee skirt and thigh-high socks. She wears a large scarf around her neck bandanna-style with long tails, and a pendant underneath. Topped off with light-up anklets. In colder weather and seasons this changes to a hoodie with her open uniform jacket over it. The scarf, anklets and pendant are present year round in and out of school. Outside school Amerie prefers large shorts, runners and a simple ovesized jersey shirt in hotter weather. Or even an over-knee sundress with a zip hoodie over her shoulders. In cooler times or autumn she'll often wear her hair in twists, along with plaid shirts or sweaters, skirts and tall socks, or tights. She enjoys patterns such as Jersey, stripes, plaids and checkerprint. Backstory From a young age Amerie was raised with the intention of becoming a prodigy in the divination community, except... every fortune she has ever given to date have either predicted some extreme level of misfortune, or death. At first her family thought it to be a minor level curse or energy problem, that was until all of the fortunes given were starting to come true. Not too long after, people started getting physically injured whenever they were around her. This made them weary to the point of deeming Amerie herself a bad omen, along with the stand manifesting within her. They distanced themselves from her over her childhood save for one long-distance relative, a professional fortune teller who taught her how to meditate, which provided some relief and means of regulation. But combined with her status at school she soon attracted bullies and the fights that came with them. Her friendships never lasted long. It was during her middle school years her family heard wind through the same relative about two academies in Japan that might be of help. So the main family made living arrangements to have her sent to Kōwan from her island home. Unfortunately school life didn't get easier and eventually she started actively starting fights, taking on petty robbers or gang members at random, gaining a reputation throughout the downtown area. And now enrolled in the prestigious Tsutsuji Academy by her family as a last-ditch effort to make something of her and save face she wonders if it's all a losing battle -in more ways than one... Personality Amerie is an upbeat, quirky and carefree individual even with her seemingly perpetual sleepiness, which on first impression belies her strong sense of awareness and responsibility. While she's the kind of girl who is laid back and tends to go with the flow, she's easily excitable which can be exaberated depending on the situation and who she's around at the time. She can even be a bit of a diva or a prankster at times, usually when she feels comfortable enough with someone, a sense of competition or that she's got something to prove. Depending on the case. It's often with a playful bent however and her sense of responsibility prevents her from lashing out in selfish ways. Or most of the time it does. Unfortunately what it doesn't do as effectively and thus needs work, is keeping her from overindulging -whether it be food, games, reading or whatever other source of fun, comfort or stimulation (she's extremely fast to finish book projects because of this). On the upside that responsibility also fuels Amerie's sense of justice and work ethic so while she can be a hypocrite when it comes to her personal creed, she severely dislikes seeing a job undone or others wronged and will willingly step in even at her own inconvenience or risk. Being extremely patient Amerie's not the quickest to anger, her temper usually manifesting in increasingly irritated, petty or whip smart remarks whether about the target (or herself). But there are certain things that will get her truly angry and at that point she becomes slow to calm down. Owing to her awareness, her mood will also take a sudden turn if she recognizes the situation (or person) to be genuinely dangerous or if her temper is piqued. Her hypocrisy is more likely to show in what she allows for herself versus what she allows for others, often going out of her way to lend a helping hand despite insisting that one should look out for oneself first and foremost. She's also quite slow to trust and will not open up to others about her personal life easily, preferring to steer away from such topics despite being all too happy to listen to others. This also leads to her being quite clumsy with expressing her more painful feelings or distress, which then leads to a self-enclosed loop which makes it difficult for her to form genuine friendships and leads others, often authorities and even peers, to either write her off as too carefree, a slacker or both. Talents & Abilities Stand Red Eye is a stand that displays potential for field-of-range combat, but little has been seen thus far. It sacrifices linear distance in exchange for radius and tactical capabilities instead. It is able to generate cutting waves, or a force wave with it's tail, but strength and sharpness are more powerful the closer the target is to it. The farthest the waves will fly before dissipating is 12 metres, while it's current reach for field of range seems to be 6 metres (radial). Given her current dilemma Amerie prefers hand-to-hand combat as it lets her take better control and rely on her own footwork as much as possible, though she can oftentimes 'tempt' her stand into lashing out during her combo heavy attacks, another reason she likes to draw the enemy close. Amerie will also use it to strategically fend off multiple people in short bursts or a single person at length if she's forced to. Personal Divination: '''While she is gifted in reading others through various means, she most enjoys using tarot cards and is seldom without her personal deck. However, from early childhood Amerie's predictions have either turned out to be disasterous for her querents, or outright fatal. Because of this she has since refused to do any readings for anyone, especially not herself. So far there is one person who has managed to become the exception to her self-imposed moratorium, a fellow Tsutsuji student in the same class as her. '''Baking: '''While not a professional, Amerie has developed a knack for the culinary practice (partially fueled by her sweettooth) and can make a variety of baked goods ranging from sweet to savory, most of which can be bought in Roundabout. '''Writing: '''Unlike her cards, Amerie's journal is kept at home above the shop and is where she writes not only personal entries, but records of her dreams. It also contains record of her readings from childhood. '''Athletics: '''With her deterorating condition most intensive sports have seen little pursuit, but not for lack of trying. She remains a strong swimmer since childhood with minor gymnastic practice (her street fights having helped maintain this agility), and has held onto her interest in soccer over the years, hoping to join the club this year. '''Arts&Crafts: In her spare time Amerie likes to make small keycharms, often meant for backpacks and cellphones. She is still learning and has lots of room to refine her technique. This is something of a more personal hobby so these won't be found for sale in the shop.